


The Insult Contest

by SweetDevilMePlease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Cussing, Dean is Twenty Years Old, Humor, Insults, Little Brother Sam, Sam is Fourteen Years Old, Supernatural - Freeform, bad insults, heavy cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDevilMePlease/pseuds/SweetDevilMePlease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found an app that gives the funniest insults, and it inspired me to do this. NOTE: All insults come from the app: Profanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Insult Contest

This is the most entertainment John had ever gotten out of the boys. He didn't have to turn the tv on. They'd gotten a decent hotel room, one that had two rooms, so John could keep Dean and Sam out of his hair for a little while. 

"You're such a touch decaying doucebag!" Sam yelled at Dean.

"Frightful Dutch built dumbass!" returned Dean.

"Unsightly piss smelling fish mitten."

John smirked.

"Grotesque smeg filled pickle fucker!"

There was silence. Points for Dean for shutting Sam up for a few minutes.

"Ghastly beefy waste of space!"

"Bloated damaged cock sucker!"

"Slippery sadistic pube collector!"

"Fuck you, you stupid piece of Ghoul bait!" Dean shouted, storming out of the room and out of the hotel room.

Sam stood outside the door, smirking, arms crossed. John laughed and shook his head. They'd both be in trouble later on for cursing so much at each other, but it was a good source of entertainment for the hour.


End file.
